


The cold Kira case

by Azucena_Insanity_Daee



Series: Soulkeeper [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: A bit of L bashing, F/M, Misa is an antagonist, Please Don't Hate Me, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee
Summary: These are onshots of what happens during the kira case in my Soulkeeper universe. We will have a lot of diferent headcannons I have and adress, if you have an idea of a headcannon I could add to this story, please tell me. Also, this is an AU...I might change the chapter order later.Here, I'm supposed to be explaining little things that help to make this kira case closed. Along with other things the characters end up doing.





	1. Justice was never served

Light Yagami passed the exam, again. Per usual he would gather his things, and go along with life as if nothing. Well, in a sense, because a few months ago it had been go back home to chat with his new online friend. She was nice with him, never would she get mad when he ranted about things that internally were killing him. Justice, politics, family pressure, people ignoring him, too much jealousy…and somehow she seemed to understand every word. Sometimes giving him a bit of her own experience, making him realize he wasn’t the only one.

 

Now, it was go back home, greet his family and take his friend out of the house. Yes, she was now an exchange student and had, somehow, convinced the man who took care of her to bring her here. Of course it would only be for six months, but who cared? If things worked she could stay more…

 

And there he went with usual agenda, hand in hand with the female brunette. They were close, at least they said so. Light called her by a fake name for protection it seemed. Someone was searching for her, yet he was never told who exactly.

 

“So, how did it go in the exam?” she asked. Of course both knew the answer to that…Yet, it was a part of their ritual.

 

“Fine, I think I got a perfect score.”

 

The answer made his friend nod her head with a smile.

 

“You always get perfect scores Light, sometimes I wonder if you ever dare to relax”

 

Again, both knew that he never could relax. Not with Soichiro and Sachiko putting constant pressure on him for being the eldest, the only male of the family and all that stuff. Both of them were so square minded that it was a wonder that Light hadn’t dared to rebel on them.

 

“I know right, anyway…I brought it with me.”

 

The girl next to him frowned, glaring lightly a the male for the statement. Recently, they had found this black notebook titled: Death note. She had been the first to touch it and take it, when Light asked his friend she blatantly refused to give it to him or let him use it. Yet, he stole it anyway…she had tried many times to get it back, but he would never let her. Only taking it out when they were having these reunions.

 

“Hades, seriously. I told you to stop using it. I know you still are, I am not as stupid as I look” She scolded in a hushed tone. He glare sent shivers down his spine, let’s just say it was murderous…

 

“Leuce, you know I am just trying to cleanse the world…”

 

“I know your intentions Hades. But trust me when I say, this is getting out of hand. Also, you got so carried away that they all are the same!” Leuce sighed tiredly, pushing up her glasses and glancing at him once again. “Look, let’s just get some ice cream or something…”

 

_“C’mon kid, let’s get some ice cream. You like Ice cream don’t you?”_

_“Yes please”_

_“First let’s play a game…Light-chan”_

_“What game?”_

_“Oh it’s simple! Its, who screams first loses”_

_“Why would I scream sir?”_

_“You will see…It will be fun, I promise”_

 

His eyes were wide, he was shaking on his seat. Both were on the bench, he was trying hard to escape the flashback. Trying hard to escape those big hands touching him. So dirty, so wrong….it hurt so much. God, that had been so disgusting, hot liquid with the most terrible taste had been in his mouth. The fingers prying inside him taking away everything, if only he hadn’t-

 

“Light…listen to my voice….Light I’m here”he felt a pair of thin arms hug him.

 

Light was shaking scared, crying in an unmanly way. This…want the man…it smelled like perfume…a girls perfume. Slowly the man’s taunts were leaving. The horrifying experience was disappearing.

 

He could faintly hear a female singing to him. He did not make out the words, but he had heard it before. He was slowly regaining his senses, trying to find comfort. He had no idea how long they had been there…but it was enough. Slowly, Light stopped clinging to his friend’s pink sweater and sighed shaking, still crying a bit.

 

“I’m sorry Azu” He mumbled using her real name, not caring anymore about anything.

 

Azucena was concerned for her friend. Rarely did he use her real name, only the nicknames they gave each other online. Yet, she knew…his reaction was familiar. A reaction she had only seen on…her mother. Her eyes widened a bit in realization…she knew what was going on. And it was not nice…not at all. She kept on stroking his hair, trying to calm her friend at least a bit.

 

“Light…it’s not your fault” She whispered. “Never was it your fault…”

 

“What?”

 

“You…you want the notebook for revenge…”She revealed to the male.

 

“No I want it for justice!”he answered back almost pushing her away.

 

“That was never given to you…”

 

They fell silent, knowing she was right. Light bit his lip still shaking, not knowing what else to do. Many would have believed he was doing this because his father was a policeman, thus he had justice really embed in his mind.

 

They were wrong.

 

The poor male had never been given a second thought. Nobody had believed him, most thought him a pussy because ‘Guys can’t get raped’. Well, they sure as hell could. His experience…it was traumatizing, the male had vanished after the episode, moving out of the neighborhood.

 

He only ever knew his first name, and that was what stressed the teen to no end. Ever since he got the power of the death note he had hoped to at least be able to murder his rapist. Yet, none of that was ever possible.

 

Slowly his tears dried, he couldn’t cry anymore. It was dumb luck that nobody had seen his breakdown, also that his family hadn’t gone to eat ice cream in a while. Who would think that THE Light Yagami was a crybaby?

 

Nobody.

 

He had to be perfect for everyone, the golden coin that was wanted and envied…yet, he glanced up to the only person who did not have many expectations for him. Azucena had only expected him not to kill anyone, yet, he failed. She had wanted him not to kill L, and again, he killed the stand in only to realize she was right.

 

His parents expected him to be brilliant in every aspect of his life, be manly, strong, intelligent and charming. All that would be down the drain because of his damn rape…by a guy. Sayu always saw him as a hero of some sort…the perfect brother. And, well that was not hard to do…but she was blinded by their parents views.

 

The students already saw him as a popular guy with perfect grades and dreamy appearance, an object for people to gain a better social status in school. When was there an escape? What would they think if they found out about this episode? No, he had to find out the real name of his rapist…condemn him to death and then he would maybe get better.

 

“Light, I know you want  them dead. I understand that…I really do.”She whispered to him. “Honestly, there are many people I have wished dead for hurting people precious to me…I don’t think I will ever understand why they hurt others so horribly. Light I promise I will help you lock  them up for good…I just need a name. Maybe we could make a case a-”

 

“No” He interrupted staring at the girl he slowly was falling for. “No, I-I don’t want that if it gets out…”

 

“Light, please! I am trying to help you!”

 

“No! I can’t let people know! I-I just can’t! I have to do it myself!”

 

“Light…You are not alone! What if this person has other victims! Please Light! We need to take it to court an-”

 

“I said no Azu! Please! If dad finds out…a guy did…”

 

She stayed silent, looking deep into his brown eyes. Azucena looked so worried, yet it seemed she was familiar with the situation. The pain of not being able to do anything to help him…Light could see it. Why did she know? How did she know?

 

“I get you are scared of your father right now…Fine I will not say anything…but please tell me his name. The one you know him by”

 

Light bit his lip, looking away. His eyes were red from so many tears being shed. It was getting late…He better finish with this fast.

“Tougou”

Her eyes widened, as if she knew the name. Light only looked at her confused, there was no possible way she knew anything! Then again…sometimes she surprised him blurting out things that not many had heard of and ended up being true.

 

“Light…you were one of his victims…”she sighed looking down. “He is locked up already, and I think he died when somebody started a fight in jail”

 

Light felt relief was over him upon hearing the news, as well as a bit of disappointment. It was a bummer he did not get to kill him, yet now he had another motive…He would avoid more corruption in this world. He was going to cleanse it for the innocents…

 

He was kira.

 

Hades of the new world…

 

And she was Leuce, his little white and innocent poplar he had to protect.

 

The Pandora’s box with all his secrets.

 

“I’m…glad”

 

“Will you give me back my death note?”

 

“No”

 

Azucena turned away from him, obviously she was not happy. Why wasn’t she? Oh, right…he was murdering people.

 

“I’m doing it for us…for the world”

 

“Us?” She looked up to him, slightly hopeful. “Light, what? Look…I understand the sentiment…but I don’t know…killing people…just like that…I mean…Light this will end up horribly wrong I know it. You are my dearest friend and I…care a lot about you..”

 

“Trust me it won’t…And yes for us, for our new world” He took her face between his hands and smiled, pressing his forehead against hers.

 

“I’ll trust you…for now…”She whispered. “I will give you drawings of who not to kill…and this time you must promise you will not do it”

 

“Fine”

 

And that night they sealed the promise. Inside a hotel room, behind closed doors. Both being kira suspects. They were a couple, or so it seemed…the declarations of that night, if anyone else had heard would have noticed how much they loved each other.

 

Yet, happiness was never part of Hades myth.

 


	2. Date gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raye has been following Light and Azucena for a while. He is warned not to use his real name with anyone. Will he listen?

They lived together for a while, both brunets having a nice relationship. Not a formal one. For some reason Azucena had started to feel dizzy in the mornings, cravings were strange with her, but she did her best not to reveal any of this to the Yagami family. Light had started to grow paranoid and worried for his friend (lover?) over her illness. But he also had a world to cleanse, so he thought his goddess could wait.  
Both were sitting in his room, looking at Ryuk seriously. The creature had yellow eyes with a red center, his face was that of a grotesque clown, and his outfit filled with black feathers. The girl just huffed angrily at the information just told, Light could only wonder why she seemed to disagree in so many tings. Why couldn’t she understand he was trying to make the world a better place? He would never know.  
“So, the price of receiving the eyes of a shinigami is no more than half of my remaining life-span?” asked Light, trying to confirm what they just heard. “That’s it, right?”  
“It is Light” interrupted the girl coldly “And also, this information shouldn’t be revealed to the mortals Ryuk, you know this”  
“Yes, well…what is the fun in that?”asked the grinning shinigami. “So? Do we have a deal or not?”  
Light thought for a moment, there were too many disadvantages in having the eyes…he needed his life to be able to change the world. The atmosphere was tense; it could even be cut by a knife. The shinigami and Azucena held their breath, waiting for the male human to answer.  
“Well…this deal is…” mumbled Light “Out of the question”  
“Huh?!” Ryuk seemed to not believe it, but Light’s lover smiled triumphantly.   
The silent prize made Light’s heart swell with pride. If only she could do that every time he killed criminals…sadly it wasn’t possible.  
“Let’s get this straight” said Light holding his brunet lover close to his chest and stroking her hair as she leaned into him “My plan is to create an ideal world free from evil and all criminals. I intend for us reign as a gods in that world for a very long time.”  
“Light…we are not gods…we don’t have the right over human life” whispered the distraught girl.  
“I’m sorry” he told her with a sigh “I would consider the deal if it lengthens our lives but not if we die sooner. I figured you, of all people, would know what I think about this deal”  
“He cares less Light…the sooner you die the better it is for him” growled Azucena glaring at the shinigami.  
“Yea…still I thought I should tell you the deal existed just in case” said the shinigami in his raspy voice.  
“Shut up shinigami. Nobody asked” was the sharp reply of the female brunet.  
“It’s ok.” Said Light hugging the girl close to calm her down. “But I do not understand why you say it now? You could have said it when we met, or better yet, put it with the instructions of the notebook”   
The shinigami was appalled by their indifference, they did not seem to care that he was a reaper. He could only think these two wanted to give him a hard time.  
“Is there anything else you want to tell us ahead of time?” asked light carrying Azucena to the bed and laying her on it gently. “Shinigami”  
Light laid next to his unofficial lover and cuddled her to his chest.  
“No, nothing else” answered the creature with his usual grin.  
“Really that’s too bad” mumbled Light.  
“What do you mean?” asked Ryuk and Azucena at the same time. Both confused by the statement.  
“You know Ryuk, I would have seriously considered the deal if you offered me wings instead of eyes, just the idea of flying around freely in the sky sound very god like” said Light bluntly. “After all, it’s been man kind’s dream since antiquity to be able to fly.”  
“You’d stand out if you sprouted wings and flew around” said Ryuk.  
“For the first time, I agree with this apple addict. It would be unwise to do this Hades” added the girl Light was cuddling. “Also, police would find you sooner.”  
“I was only joking”  
Both companions seemed unamused by this ‘joke’ Light told them.  
“Anyways, if I end up bargaining for eyes, wings, or whatever else, I will end up becoming a real shinigami” said Light with a small smile “Though who knows, I bet that could be pretty interesting”  
“Not all shinigamis look like Ryuk. “mumbled Azucena. “He is one of the shinigamis of the banished realm. Those who are bound to the nothingness”  
“And I wouldn’t worry about the eyes and the wings, you are already a worthy shinigami” prized Ryuk.   
“Shut it” growled the girl “do not encourage him. Just because you are on the realm of the rotten does not mean you should make Light part of it.”  
“It’s ok” said light sitting up while his lover did the same “If his world is rotting, why not use whatever he learned here to make it better”  
“Wow Light, I can’t believe I never noticed until now but, you are quite the positive thinker” said an astonished Ryuk.  
“yea, of course I am” admitted the genius student “That’s why I am using the death note to create a better world. I have to be a positive thinker to even attempt something like this”  
He took out the notebook, careful to leave it out of his lover’s reach when she went to grab it. He flicked the pages to the girl’s dismay.  
“Please Light! There is better ways than murder! Please listen to me” begged the girl.  
“That’s it!” he exclaimed without turning towards her.  
“What? Not killing people?” asked Azucena shocked by his change of heart.  
“No, I figured out how to find the name of the guy that had been following us today”  
Azucena frowned recalling the man that had been watching them in the streets. She knew who he was, she had to find a way to prevent kira from killing him. Yet she had no idea how. She looked over at the window, watching a pure white pigeon. Both gazes locked and the animal nodded, as if receiving a silent indication and flew away.  
“I’ll use the rules of the death note to my advantage” said light with a smile as he kept on smiling about his plan. Though his female companion silently left the room, not telling him she was plotting to go against him.  
The night was uneventful, except for Azucena leaving the house to do something. Light supposed it had something to do with her rising idol career. Yet, he would never know she was walking towards their stalker. She stared at him seriously for some seconds, her brown eyes cold and calculating as well as concerned.  
“Raye Penber” muttered the girl to the man. Behind her another male dressed in white made himself present, shocking the FBI agent.  
“H-how d-d”  
“It’s not important.” said the girl interrupting him. “We don’t have much time, but I warn you. You need a fake ID tomorrow or you will die”  
“Kira…”he mumbled frightened  
“No, I am not kira, but I know who he is an what he is planning I only wish to save lives with this small amount of power I have to warn you” said Azucena. “Ash can give you and your fiancée one if you need it”  
“No, it’s illegal, I can’t do that” said the man determined.  
“Very well…suit yourself. Don’t say I didn’t warn you…Good bye, Agent Penber”  
The man would remember that meeting soon enough. The next day light smiled at his plan as he wrote something into the death note.  
“All right, time for the real thing”  
“Real thing? Questioned Ryuk to the student.  
“Yesterday on the news they said this drug addict tried to rob a bank” he explained “but he was unsuccessful, he attacked a few people and then ran away empty handed”  
“Light, what did you need me to come to your room for?” asked Azucena entering the room.   
She wore shorts and a pink shirt, simple and perfect for the day. Hair let down with a few pink accessories that made Light smile fondly, for he bought those for her when she arrived to Tokyo.  
“I wanted to go out on a date with you” he admitted.  
“A date?” asked Ryuk.  
“Yea it’s a date no matter how you look at it” answered Light.  
Azucena blinked owlishly at him, as if she did not understand the statement.   
“Oh, really? Where are we going?”  
“Disneyland” he answered taking his wallet and her hand.  
“Disneyland?! I haven’t gone there in years! Well I have never come to the one in Tokyo before but I went to the one in Los Angeles!”  
“Yea…and also I believe we can distract our stalker”  
“Light…fine, I’ll go…”  
They laughed as they left the house, both noticing the FBI agent trailing them. Azucena gazed sadly at him, as if knowing something that nobody else did. Light took her look as if his ‘girlfriend’ was uncomfortable with their stalker. He understood perfectly well, it was irritating and unnerving to have a full grown man trailing after them.  
“…And well I told them if they let me into their group I would help them with stuff” explained the brown haired girl.  
“So, the Idol clique at our school is using you? Do you need me to talk to them?”he asked.  
“Nope! Nothing serious yet…I’ll tell you if I have problems ok?” answered the girl smiling when she saw the bus “Time for us to go!”  
They both got on, with the FBI agent behind them. Azucena sighed trying to keep on talking to her ‘boyfriend’. It was hard to do while being watched. No matter who it was, it always made her very uncomfortable to have witnesses. Instead she hummed a song, lulling herself and Light into relaxation. She preferred to believe this was a normal date, that the one next to her wasn’t a serial killer and a supernatural creature as well as a secret agent were following them.  
That was until they arrived to a certain stop, an ugly looking man entered the vehicle. Both brunets realized who this was, Azu grew nervous, shaking slightly. A gun click could be heard, as the girl wrapped her arms around Light’s left arm.  
“Stay in yer seats unless you wanna die!” ordered the drug addict with a grin. “everybody shut up! If anybody moves I’ll put a bullet in their head. All right driver, listen to me, I know you have the number of Disneyland’s office on ya! Call ‘em”  
“O-Ok” complied the poor bus driver. “T-This is Sasaki! Calling from bus 74”  
“Tell ‘em whats goin on, and no tricks either”  
“My bus has been hijacked and he is holding a gun to my head.”  
“Gimme that”  
“What were they saying” whispered Azucena not understanding but bits and pieces of the conversation.  
“The bus has been hijacked” murmured Light “Don’t worry…I’ll think of something”  
People watched in horror as the criminal grabbed the radio in his hand and started speaking. The brown haired teens did not pay attention. Azu faked fear, all though she knew what would happen next. She felt Light poking her leg, immediately she opened her eyes and gazed at his message written in English for her.  
“Leuce, don’t be scared, as soon as he turns around I’m gonna grab the gun outta his hand”  
“Don’t be stupid, that’s risky” murmured agent Penber to both teens. “If it comes to that I’ll take care of it”  
Light had started to write another note, Azu shut her eyes trembling. Raye couldn’t know if in fear or anticipation.  
“It’s ok, we don’t need to pass notes back and fourth”said the raven haired American. “As long as we keep it down he won’t hear our voices over the sound of the engine”  
Light clutched the paper in a ball and placed it in his pocket. He paid attention to every detail, he murmured seriously and in English for both to understand him.  
“Do you have any proof that you aren’t his accomplice? Why should we trust you?” mumbled Light bitterly.  
Penber gasped, and the girl took it as her que. “Oh…like in those books where the first hijacker comes in as if he’s working alone…meanwhile the other pretends to be a hostage and stays at the very back just in case something goes wrong”  
Light nodded lightly, causing her to shake a bit more in fear. “Do you think…he is one?” she whispered quietly.  
“here’s my proof, take a look” said the agent showing both teens his badge.   
The girl looked back at him in horror, afraid for his fate, she almost seemed to want to cry. A strange thing that Penber did not understand was why she was mouthing to him: “I’m sorry…I warned you”  
“Trust you” finalized Light giving back the item “I won’t even bother asking what an FBI agent is doing in a bus after all. Do you have a gun?”  
“Yea, I’ve got one”  
“So if it comes down to it, I can rely on you, right?”  
“Yes”  
“Get the hell up you old hag! You want me to shoot you right now?” yelled the hijacker to a poor old woman.  
After some more minutes, Light let a paper fall from his pocket. This caused the attacker to look at the brunet and point his pistol towards him when Light tried to reach for the fallen paper.  
“Stay right there you little punk!” growled the man moving closer and grabbing the paper ball “What the hell is that? Eh, smartass. You guys were planning something back here, weren’t ya?”  
Raye cursed mentally, believing it to be the note Light wrote to his ‘girlfriend’. But how mistaken he was. When the man unfolded the paper he burst into fits of cruel laughter.  
“Khe! Plans for a date, huh? Stupid kid”he trew it back at Light, not knowing the cruel mistake he had made upon even touching the paper.  
The criminal turned, staring at a seemingly vacant place, exactly the spot where Ryuk had been standing the whole time.  
“Who the hell are you!? You in the very back! What do you think you are doing!?” yelled the frightened man “Don’t mess with me! How long have you been hiding back there?”  
“What’s this, you are talking to me?” asked the god of death to the criminal. “So you mean you can actually see me right now”  
The one with the gun gasped in fear “Stay there you…you….keep away from me you freak!”  
“Everyone, get down!” yelled Penber upon seeing how unstable the man was.  
Light took his lover in his arms and ducked, not wanting to show that he knew what was about to happen.  
“Oh, I get it” said Ryuk sinisterly “That little note Light ‘accidentally’ dropped was taken from the death note itself. Since he tricked this guy into touching the paper he is the only other one in the bus who can see me. That’s so smart!”  
“Get away!” panicked the man shooting at the death god in vain.  
“Sorry pal, I’m a shinigami, so I’m afraid your bullets aren’t gonna kill me”  
That did not stop him from screaming and shooting multiple times causing passengers to freak out. When no more bullets were left the man shook in terror as sweat rolled down his forehead.  
“Anyone who touches the death note can see me. I have to stay till the death note is finished or I see you die, whichever comes first. And a shinigami can’t die from being shot. I’ve said all these things from one time to another. Well, he is the top ranked student in the country I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. He used this hijack in order to get the guy that was following him to willingly give him his name”  
“Stop the bus!” cried the desperate man running towards the driver and hugging him “Let me off!”  
While this happened Raye passed through Ryuk, making his way to the two in the front. The bus came to a screeching halt, and the criminal ran out of it as fast as he could. Azucena watched in horror through the window how the man was killed before her very eyes. Shaking like a leaf she stood up.  
“Azu?! What do you think you are doing?” called Light to her.  
“I-I…I have to go…I…cant…” the brunet pushed the agent out of the way, jumped out and rushed to the sidewalk before any more cars came by. Last thing light saw of her that day was her leaving with the man in white who had brought her to him.


	3. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi is suspicious over her fiancées death, she also meets someone familiar in her way. Will she survive? Or will Kira find out and Kill Naomi?

Naomi Misora sat alone, reading a book in the hotel room and waiting for her fiancée to arrive home. When she heard the door open a smile made its way on to her face.

“Hey! Welcome back!” she said gleefully to her soon to be husband.

“What a day…”he sighed In reply, discarding his coat on the bed.

The raven haired woman frowned slightly at his attitude.

“Raye? What’s the matter? Something happened didn’t it? I’ve never heard you sigh like that” Getting up to get the coffee she prepared for both of them Naomi offered him a cup.

“Yea…”he agreed, loosening his black tie “The bus I was on got hijacked, can you believe it?”

“A bus jacking?” she asked astonished as the man thankfully sipped the beverage.

“Some junkie, he robbed a bank two days ago and I guess he wanted to try it on a bus today” said Raye tiredly. “I didn’t think this kind of thing  happened here”

“So you were already riding the bus when the hijacker went on?” inquired Naomi sitting beside him.

“Yea…and in the end the guy freaked out, jumped out the bus and got hit by a car” answered Raye.

The wheels in his fiancée’s head were reeling. Coming with various conclusions as to why the strange incident had occurred. Just like the old themes when she worked with the FBI.

“Did he die?”

“Yea, probably, I really couldn’t stick around to see what happened to him”

“You know” she started “It’s a little hard to believe that was just a coincidence, don’t you think?”

“What do you mean?” asked the FBI agent seriously, not liking were this conversation was going.

“Think about it” added Naomi “You got on that bus because you were investigating someone, right? And now you are telling me that this criminal is most likely dead. Doesn’t that suggest that you-”

“That’s enough” he interrupted. But before he could even say more, there was a knock on the door. Both adults turned their head towards the source, Naomi got up to open it only to gasp at who she saw.

A young familiar girl, with brunet hair ,and brown eyes staring back at her seriously. She was in her teens, and strangely enough the last time she saw her was years before. And it did not seem she had aged at all.

“Lady Blanc?” she whispered astonished.

“Naomi, let me in. I need to speak to your fiancée”

The woman, hesitantly let the girl in. She had seen her in last case, and her warnings had helped her survive the BB case in Los Angeles. Though she did end up ruining the case for L, but nobody else died thanks to her.

“Azucena Daee? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with the Yagami  family?” asked Raye getting up from his seat.

She had to be investigated since she lived in the same house as Soichiro and his family. Though, she did not seem suspicious at all. Awfully close to light though, he even thought they could be in a relationship.

“Shut up Raye!” she said angrily. “I told you! I warned you not to tell anyone your name! No matter what! I told you to bring a fake badge! But you didn’t listen! How am I supposed to protect you if you don’t listen to me!”

“What are you talking about?!” asked the FBI agent to the teen.

“Could you please explain Lady Blanc?” asked Naomi calmly but seriously.

“Fine, I told this dimwit to not show his name and carry a fake badge. He never listened to me! The first thing he did on the bus was show us his real badge! You know how dangerous that is Mr. Penber?” ranted Azu glaring angrily as she paced in front of the two adults. “Ugh! I am only trying to help you because I have the power to do so and also because Naomi deserves a happy life. But how can she even be happy if her own husband will not let her do what she loves!”

“What would you know girl?! I only want to keep her safe!” answered Raye angrily.

“Raye! Please you are better than this! She is just a teen!”

“Keep her safe at the sake of her happiness? Are you an idiot or do you need lessons on love? Because I can write you a whole fucking manual about it! But sadly I won’t be able to…because since you did not heed my warning…you will be dead by next week” she sentenced glaring at the man.

“Can’t you….stop it?”asked Naomi to the girl “what is it you know? Why don’t you tell us how you know kira’s plans?”

“I…can’t tell you that…”she said shaking. “He doesn’t know I am protecting people. He doesn’t know I am soiling some of his plans…he doesn’t know I warned you. But…he knows my name, he knows Light’s name, he knows the Yagami’s names….I cannot sacrifice their lives by helping the investigation. If he finds out about me doing these things he will kill us all.”

“I see…”mumbled Naomi. She had trusted this girl, in the past she saved many lives, there was no denying it. Yet, it was hard to accept what was going on.

“I call bullshit, get out of our room” said Raye seriously.

“Fine! Don’t believe me Raye! But….you are the worst human being to exist in this planet! You do not know how to love a woman properly” and with that she left the two alone in their room. Thinking about what she had just said.

She got home, Azucena opened the door and greeted the family with a fake smile and whent upstairs to Light’s room. She made a series of knocks that the two of them had created as a code and the door was opened.

“What are you planning now Light?” asked Azucena.

“I’m gonna play a little with these inmates I left alive, just to leave a little something to L”

“Light…why are we doing this? Why can’t we stop?” pleaded the girl once more.

“you and I are special! We have a lot of work to do!” bellowed Light to the girl who was leaving.

“What work…? Killing people?” asked Azucena staring at him sadly.

She was disappointed, but Light couldn’t understand why she was so against the new world he was creating for THEM.

“No, making a peaceful world for people who are decent!” explained Kira with a crazed stare.

“When does it end?!” asked the idol to the , now, stranger in front of her.

“WHEN EVERY ASSHOLE IS DEAD!” he yelled at her.

It was fortunate they were alone in the park, with only the bridge and water as their spectators. Azucena took a deep breath, almost chocking on the knot in her throat as she started to speak.

“Fine, we’re damaged” she started with a trembling sigh “But that does not make us wise. We’re not special, we’re not different. We don’t choose who lives or dies”

“Azu…”

“Light, let mi finish ok?” said the girl lifting her hand to shut him up. “why can’t we be normal? See bad movies, eat popcorn and watch tv”

“We are made for gr-“

“Don’t you want a life with me?” she asked taking his hands in hers, tears starting to form in her brown eyes. “Can we be seventeen? That’s all I want to do. If you could let me in, I could be good with you”

“I know…it’s just I’m trying to make things better for us”

“Yes, people hurt us”she answered looking down.

“Or they vanish” he added taking her chin in his hands forcing her to face him “And you’re right that really blows”

“But we should let go” she told him shaking in front of her lover. “Don't stop looking in my eyes.”

Her gaze was pleading,  begging him to answer positively. Her hands on his cheeks “Is that so hard to do?”

“Sorry…” he told her not moving from his place “I can’t”

“Very well then…if that’s what you choose…I will not rat you out. But I will not be your pawn.” She threw an apple to Ryuk, who gratefully ate it, and left the room.

A week later, Naomi was horrified to find out Azu’s predictions had come true. Her fiancée was dead now, all because he had not listened to the teen’s warning. She needed to find L, talk to him about the situation. After all, she had gone asking around what they had seen the day of the bus jacking. Yet, she knew, only Azucena knew who killed her fiancée, and by the looks of things, she wouldn’t reveal it any time soon.

Soon Naomi found herself by the lobby where the task force was having their meetings, pleading for someone to let her in.

“Please” she asked “I need to speak directly with someone from the special investigation task force, its urgent!”

“I’m sorry, mam” said the man behind the desk “But I can’t help you, as I told you before, there is no one at task force headquarters right now”

“Can’t you contact them somehow?!” she asked, getting more and more desperate by the minute. “I have information related to the kira investigation!”

“Look, I can call them one more time for you, wait a moment”said the man.

“H-Hi” the nervous male voice made Naomi turn to a pair of brunet teens. One of them being Azu, and the other, she assumed, was Light. “I’m detective Soichiro Yagami’s son, Light Yagami”

“We brought him s change of clothes, but it doesn’t seem he is in” added the girl nervously  as Light lifted the bag and handed it to the men “Can we leave them here?”

“Sure! We have seen you both in a while Light and Azucena” said the man behind the desk gleefully to both teens.

“We’re sorry” said Light

“What you don’t remember?” asked the man “Light helped in the murder case last year!”

“Oh, yea…I forgot he mentioned it” said Azucena with a smile.

“Nobody remembers the receptionist” said the man lightly.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I’m terrible with faces” excused the male highschool student. “We just need to sign out names in this form”

“so, Light, does this mean you will be helping us with the kira investigation too?”

“Sure! If all goes well I could find Kira before L does!” exclaimed Light.

“Don’t even think about it Light! It’s dangerous!” said the girl by his side sternly.

“Sorry mam” said the other man behind the desk to Naomi, interrupting her from listening the conversation. “As I said, they are not here. You will have to trust me in this and leave them a message as soon as they come back”

“That’s not good enough!” exclaimed the raven haired woman “I need to tell them in person!”

“Excuse me” said Light jovially “My father is actually the head of the kira investigation. His phone is off for the moment, but I should be able to contact him soon”

“Also…a lot of FBI agents were killed. Many detectives left the kira investigation since they were afraid” added the girl, but something in her eyes seemed to tell Naomi to run.

The discussion was cut short, they both left the place. Light sent him a message, telling Naomi she could use his phone if necessary.  Little did she know the girl and Light had plotted something.

_“Hades, if we find someone wanting to inform about the Kira investigation their death must be and accident and also, she must forget every bit of information”_

_“Why do you say that Leuce?”_

_“I have a hunch, and you will have to trust me in this one. Also, don’t forget to burn the pages and not throw them in the trash. If somebody is investigating the Kira investigation in the outside, a heart attack or a suicide would let everyone know its kira’s work. If it’s an accident, there will be less suspicions”_

_“I thought you did not want any more deaths.”_

_“I don’t, but if I can’t stop you, at least I can make it less suspicious”_

They both talked to Naomi, telling her how brave she was in entering the Kira investigation on her own and so on. The ex-FBI agent noticed Azucena looking at her feet all the time, not facing her, as if something terrible was about to happen. They mentioned everything they knew about kira. Light seemed surprised by her deductive skills and glanced at his lover. Why wasn’t she astonished?

“Sharp as always aren’t you?” she laughed lightly “I met Shoko a while ago by accident when I was living in LA. Some of my friends had been murdered in the case she was investigating.”

That made things clear. And Naomi silently thanked Azucena for using her fake name and not the real one. But she slowly came to realize that maybe she could trust the pair of brunets, after all, they could be of use in the investigation as victims of Kira. And then…they let her walk away. Why? Simple, Azucena murmured to Light: “I know her name…”

Hours later, Misora Naomi was found dead in a car accident, because the driver was drunk. Nobody believed it had anything to do with kira. Though L was slightly suspicious about the ordeal, and silently offered his condolences to his ,once, co-worker.


End file.
